I belong here
by Laurissy
Summary: So this is a bit of a fic fix. I for one think it's really horrible that the Jamie Victoria love story ends with Jamie forgetting everything and marrying someone else. So I'm here to fix that and to give them a proper feelgood ending. Obviously lots of Jamie/Victoria romantic squee goodness. The Doctor and Jamie meet an old friend as something sinister is lurking.
1. Introduction

Introduction

**A/N So here it is my first multi chapter Jamie Victoria story and multi chapter doctor who fic for that matter. I've been wanting to do this for a while. Have a big epic adventure after series 6 with Jamie and Victoria since to me it seems a bit of a waste that their love story ends after the war games and worse than that he doesn't even remember it. So this is me fixing that.**

Victoria looked at the night's sky, the stars seemed to be twinkling a little more that night. They seemed to be making up for lost time. It had been so long since she'd seen a starry night. She'd been in London so long and there was so much pollution there. It was nice to see them. They were like old friends. She thought of the Doctor and Jamie whooshing about up there, getting into trouble saving the day wherever they went. A part of her missed it, being up there, never being sure about what tomorrow would bring. The other part of her chastised her for being so silly, to be so nostalgic anout being in life threatening danger all the time.

"Look there's a shooting star" her companion said.

"Oh yes" she said turning her head and seeing it flash past her eyes.

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"Nothing, I only saw it a second, besides it's gone now." Victoria said in her prim and proper Victorian voice.

"Nonsense" he said "You saw it so you get one wish."

"Oh I don't know, what did you wish for?" Victoria asked.

"That's cheating, I'm not letting you steal my wish."

"Fine then" she closed her eyes like a child and wished. She gave him a prim and proper Victorian look but he just smiled.

"So" her companion asked.

"My mother told me if you tell someone, your wish it won't come true."

"Fair enough" her companion told her. "It's late and I think we better head inside."

"Thanks, I'll be there soon" she looked up at the stars thinking of her wish. What a silly superstition, besides she'd missed her star anyway, there was no way her wish would come true.

He turned to back to her "You know I think we belong here." Her companion told her

"I hope so" but her heart was with that star and she couldn't help being childish and thinking maybe wishes do come true.

**So introduction is done I know it's a little short and there's no Jamie but there's plenty of Jamie in the next chapter. Just consider this the pre credits teaser. Anyway please review.**


	2. Old friends

Old friends.

**A/N so just listened to Destiny of the Doctor shadow of death. It's great to think that after all this time there are still second doctor stories. It was quite inspiring when writing this chapter and I have to admit I love writing these two. They are awesome.**

The Tardis shook from side to side as Jamie held onto the console for dear life. The crazy thing was that this had become such a regular occurrence in his life that he actually knew which part of the Tardis to grab onto without getting in the way of the doctor fixing things. There was this handle that as far as he could tell existed solely for passengers to grab onto when things started shaking about which considering the Doctor's driving. He could only thank the person decided to put it there.

"Doctor" Jamie asked "What's going on?"

"Oh I' sorry Jamie, I'll have this fixed soon." The Doctor said encouragingly it might have succeed in encouraging in him if he didn't know the doctor so well and the fact that the moment he said that he accidentally pressed a button and shouted no not that one and began frantically pushing more buttons.

Jamie sighed and tried to stand himself up and for his trouble get knocked down again.

"Jamie here, hold this piece of string." He said and then whizzed of to press more buttons.

Jamie's grip on the handle was lessening as he tried to hold onto the string and the handle. He started to tie the string to the handle and while doing this must have pulled a lever.

"No Jamie I didn't want you to pull it yet"

"I'm not pulling it I'm trying to tie it to the handle."

"I didn't tell you to do that." The Doctor said panicked.

But then it stopped "Oh Jamie you saved our lives."

"Well that's good" and then he went to the toilet to throw up.

As he came back he saw the doctor looking at the scanner.

"So where are we this time?" Jamie asked.

"Earth I think."

Jamie smiled but he might as well have said everywhere for the amount of specificity that response had.

"Damn you scanner, I think we're going to have to go outside to get any better readings than that"

Jamie had already opened the door "We're in Dover."

"Jamie, what are you doing the air could be toxic."

"But its earth, he said happily looking out onto the country.

"I know but you don't know when it is, we could have landed during an invasion."

"Oh well I feel fine" Jamie said cheerfully.

"Well of course you do the air's not toxic."

"But you said."

"I said it could have been."

"But it isn't."

"Well no in point of fact but I hope you've learned a valuable lesson."

"That we're in Dover."

"Exactly Jamie" the Doctor said triumphantly. "Anyway enough dillydallying, it's time to explore." Jamie smiled and followed.

_4 hours later_

"Well I think it's time to go now."

"Already?" Jamie asked.

"Well we haven't run into anything here and it's been hours"

"I knew you enjoyed all the trouble we get into."

"I don't enjoy it but I do take a certain measure of pleasure and pride in being useful."

"You want to show off"

"Don't be absurd Jamie"

"I'm not being absurd, you want to show off and the reason you're sulking is because that old lady didn't like you playing your recorder."

"That's not true but I do think we should go somewhere that appreciated musical talent more."

Jamie tried to think of anyone who liked his recorder playing and the only person he could think of was Victoria and he felt a bit sad thinking about her. Then he saw the Doctor go to the controls. He realised they were setting of, he wanted to argue but the Doctor was stubborn and this place had been a little dull so it was time to set of except nothing happened.

"What's wrong Doctor?"

"I think someone is stopping us from taking off"

"Who?"

"Jamie if I knew that I'd be able to do something about it."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes press that button"

Jamie pressed it and as he did a hot cup of tea popped out of the console. Jamie grabbed it confusingly and the Doctor took it of him.

"Good Jamie, now I can think" he went to his study, Jamie followed and the Doctor sat on a very comfy chair. Jamie just stood there waiting for the Doctor to think of something. The Doctor's study was strange, well the whole Tardis was strange but the study seemed to change every time he was in it. For example the last time he was here he was in a six sided room that looked like a Victorian library. This time it looked like a room in castle with stone walls and a roaring fire place. Once Jaime asked about this and the Doctor replied "The Tardis gets bored so I give her free reign here."Jamie had no clue what this meant but he decided that if he was a ship that was being driven by the Doctor, he wouldn't be bored.

"Well that was a nice break, I think we should go back to the town avoid the mean woman and ask around if anyone's seen anything strange going on around here."

"Fair enough." Jamie replied

They walked back to the town discussing what was affecting the Tardis, Of course since Jamie's understanding of the Tardis was the same as a cybermen understanding emotion. He wasn't able to contribute much except use his experience with the Doctor.

"I think the cybermen." Jamie told the Doctor.

"Really Jamie, Why?"The Doctor asked.

"Well we've been seeing them a lot lately, they're quite intelligent and they don't like you. Then again that describes quite a lot of the people we bump into."

"Quite right Jamie so we best not jump to conclusions." The Doctor told him.

Jamie thought the Doctor jumped to conclusions all the time but he couldn't think of any specific examples and he was right most of the time. He better not admit that to him. They walked along and it reminded him of Scotland, the open fields, the fresh air and the smell of nature. However it was too flat, not enough hills.

They approached a small pub which had Ivy growing up most of the building. It was called the lamb. They went inside and it looked like a pub and the Doctor strolled up and said "I'll have a glass of milk, please."

The bartender looked confused but after years of bartending knew well enough to not challenge people's orders although he'd have to think of a price for a glass of milk.

"I'll have a whiskey, please" Jamie said.

"We're working" The Doctor reminded him.

"Oh, I'll have a glass of milk as well then."

The Bartender shook his head and the Doctor announced loudly "So has anyone had electrical problems lately. A big guy with a bald head and a thuggish face towered over the two. The "Yeah, are you an electrician then."

The Doctor tried to grab Jamie but he had stepped back. "Yes my colleague and I are from the government and we've heard that there are electrical problems around here and we want to help."

"Yeah that's right" Jamie said backing up his friend "We're good at helping people."

Jamie had a great mistrust of the government and hadn't seen many government officials in his life but he was pretty sure the government would never have their workers be a guy in a scruffy suit and a guy in a kilt. The man seemed to be on the same lines and as he was staring at the Doctor a battle of wills took place. The man looking with barely concealed scrutiny and the Doctor looking at him with a face of complete genuineness which was his forte.

"Here's your milk, sirs" the bartender placed the milk on the bar and the Doctor grabbed it and raised it to his lips and wiped the milk moustache from his lips. "So have there been any problems around here."

Jamie looked at him wondered why the Doctor was acting so odd, decided it was nothing out of the usual and drank his milk licking his lips as he did so.

"Actually there have been a few problems around here, the radio in my garage has been acting funny" he told them.

"Really?" the Doctor inquired.

"Yeah" the man said "I turn my radio on and there's this screeching sound"

"Can't it just be broken?"

"No because I've checked it and its new the radio's fine, it's just picking up something odd and I think that's what's causing the electrical problems. Like the streetlights not working sometimes"

"That's just silly" the barman interjected "Those streetlights have never worked"

"No but my wife works at the council sending out engineers to fix them, the lights are fine, they just don't work."

"Well maybe we should have a look Jamie"

Jamie who had just finished his milk said "Well that was good."

"Oh good we've both finished" he then quite theatrically Jamie's opinion started making a show of looking for his wallet.

"Jamie, do you have any idea where I left my wallet?"

"You don't have one" Jamie answered.

The Doctor smiled "Of course I do Jamie; I just don't know where it is?" He started pulling at his pockets. He pulled out a yo-yo, a bag of jelly babies, his recorder, something that smelled funny and eventually the bartender said "On the house" It was for the best really he had no idea what he'd charge for milk.

"Thank you good sir, let's go Jamie" the Doctor said enthusiastically.

Jamie grunted nodded at the barman and headed outside and they managed to get a ladder so the Doctor could fiddle with the streetlight. Jamie held onto the ladder

"Well, you're right the street light seems to be working but there seems to be a signal messing with it"

"Well yeah" the man said "I mean it's not just the streetlights nothing works around here, my tele, the telephone, nothing me and my wife moved here a few months ago and every time we try to raise something about this, we just get ignored, it's good to know someone is taking us seriously."

"Really so you're new, do the people seem a bit odd."

"No more than usual, most villages are a bit insular and a bit of putting to outsiders but that's just rural England. Not everyone's like that I've met a couple of good people here and so is my wife, we're very happy here."

"Well I suppose so; I suppose you wouldn't know anything about their lack of musical appreciation."

"No but no one likes the football that's a bit odd isn't it. Does this has anything to do with the electrical problems?" the man asked.

"Well I believe that the world is a hub of holistic interconnectivity and all factors and circumstances lead to a better understanding of the universe"

Both the man and Jamie looked blank but decided to nod. Jamie was just looking around and then he saw her "Look Doctor"

"Jamie, stop shaking the ladder"

"But it's her Doctor it's her" Jamie raised his hands to his head not quite believing his eyes and the ladder slid but Jamie noticed and grabbed hold of it. "Quick Doctor, get down, it's her, I can't believe it, it's so amazing"

"The doctor looked around and said softly "the odds are quite remarkable"

"Stop dilly dallying and get down" Jamie said excitedly, he couldn't believe it was her, Once the Doctor got down he ran after he but she didn't see him and then he shouted "Victoria"

She turned around and she saw him, he was a bit older but it was Jamie, her Jamie, she smiled and ran towards him, they hugged as if they didn't know when to let go."

"What was that about, is she a friend of yours" the man said.

"Yes she is an old one" The doctor said smiling.

**A/N So cliff hanger and good Jamie/ Doctor Fun. I hope you enjoyed this and please review.**


	3. Happy Reunion

Happy reunions

**A/N Just watched the ice warriors yeah. I have to admit I'm quite impressed by the animation and I think it's the best so far. It did look a bit cartoony which is a bit unfair. I don't know I think it's strange to see straight clean cut lines and then the rest of the episode is a bit fuzzy. It's a bit distracting but it's better than telesnaps so bring on the animators. **

"I never expected this" that was the first thing she said. She cried after that, cried into his shoulder and he just kept hugging her and he was saying "its fine Victoria, I'm here for you"

The Doctor walked over and said "It's good to see you Victoria" He held out his arms and she leapt into them. "It was really them, really them" she kept thinking. The tears kept coming though.

"I'm sorry for crying" she blubbered almost incoherently.

"Don't worry" the Doctor told her "This is all a bit of a shock, I know"

"It's more than that, I never expected maybe I h" whatever she was going to say next was drowned by her tears. Jamie hugged her and the Doctor joined in then someone coughed.

"Peter, there you are, this is Jamie and the Doctor" Victoria said with a mixture of excitement and sadness that was making all involved uncomfortable.

"Nice to meet you" he said reaching his hand out to Jamie but he couldn't take it but the Doctor took it and shook it firmly.

"So tell us, who this is?" the Doctor said politely.

"This is Peter, he's my fiancé" but instead of looking at the Doctor she looked at Jamie but she wished he hadn't, the look on his face was heart breaking.

"Oh isn't that lovely, Jamie." The Doctor said genuinely happy.

Jamie only grunted and tried not to look at her. He couldn't have said anything even if he was offered his weight in gold. His head was full of feelings, anger betrayal, lust and none of these feelings he was proud of but he didn't care.

The man who'd been watching this in a confused daze managed to say rather unnecessarily "So, you lot know each other."

"Yes that's right, I'm, sure Victoria has plenty to tell us" there was a pregnant pause that gave birth to the Doctor rambling some more "Well we've had lots of adventures since you've been gone, we saved the world from the cybermen again, we met Lemuel Gulliver that was exciting."

Peter interrupted "Gulliver's a fictional character"

"Yes" the Doctor replied.

Peter considered, Victoria had spoken of the Doctor and Jamie but they did not seem to fit her descriptions. She said the Doctor was wise and this man seemed like an idiot and she'd made Jamie out to be like one of those knights form an Arthurian legend and instead he was a short rather surly Scotsman. It was a bit disappointing. He replied "you can't meet a fictional character."

Jamie stepped in "You haven't travelled with the Doctor" he said that single phrase like he was a brandishing a sword. Peter stayed silent knowing that any reply would sound like an attack.

This silence annoyed Jamie even more but he didn't know how to respond luckily the man who had just been standing there unsure of what to say or do and said "look I can see your busy, you write up your report to the government and get someone to fix this." He then walked of wondering if they really were working for the government. Victoria for her part had to bite a smile at the word "work" and "government". The Doctor wouldn't work for anyone and if he did it wouldn't be the government. She thought of the government all wearing the same suit and dealing with paperwork that would seem like hell for the Doctor.

Jamie caught her smile and all his bad feelings melted away and they were replaced with just one thought "She's such a pretty lass when she smiles."

Peter wanting to take some control asked "Would you please come for lunch? we were just going to the café over there" he pointed.

The moment he spoke all the bad feelings came back. Jamie though he was a pompous idiot and he couldn't figure out what Victoria saw him. He was quite tall apparently women liked tall men which unfortunately he'd always lacked. He had black hair that he'd slicked back and he was wearing a tight brown suit. Jamie also hated how he held himself and how he just assumed that everyone would do what he said just because he had taken charge. Well Jamie would show him, they'd refuse and take Victoria to see the Tardis and leave this idiot here unfortunately whilst he was thinking this; the Doctor had accepted and was walking towards the café.

Jamie grumbled but followed. He was not going to pass up this opportunity to see Victoria again. She did look pretty though, she was wearing a white frilly dress that went all the way down to her ankles and she wore a silver locket that must have been new because he didn't recognise it. She didn't look any different than when she stopped travelling with them. She didn't even look older although he sensed it had been years since they'd last seen each other. He couldn't have even told her how long it was for him, time was strange in the Tardis.

They all sat down in silence. Victoria had managed to gain some composure but her feelings were still all jumbled and she had no idea how to deal with this. She'd been creating a life here for years and as she looked at them, she remembered what happened to her life, the first time she met them.

"So how long have you been here." The Doctor asked.

"A couple of nights" Peter said "my family lives here, so we've decided to relocate here for the wedding."

"Really, that's very interesting." The Doctor said trying to sound enthused.

She said defensively "Once we're married, we're planning on travelling all across Europe, and then we're going to go to Africa and up to Asia through the Himalayas."

"There's no way we can afford that, we have enough money to do all the major cities in Europe and then we are going home."

Victoria sighed, she knew that but she'd wanted to impress them. The Doctor took her hand and smiled at her "That's ok you've already been to the Himalayas." He understood in his own strange way, she smiled at him, her Doctor.

"Yeah well, I'm sure we'll be going to Africa at some point" Jamie said boastfully.

"Oh" Victoria said "Have you learnt how to steer the Tardis."

"Of course he has, we've been travelling a long time and of course he knows where we're going." Jamie said and then looked at the Doctor who was looking at him as if he'd gone slightly mad which both realised was an odd paradox but neither was going to say anything.

Jamie went on "It's not the destination; it's the journey that matters."

"Poppycock" Peter replied and everyone looked at him. This fact made him realise that he'd spoken out loud "Well it is "he continued "You need a destination so you can have a plan and once you have a plan you can maximise how productive you are."

"I suppose you're right Peter."

Peter smiled at her and she smiled back. This annoyed Jamie "I think that saving thousands of people and planets as productive enough."

"Ah I'd forgotten" Peter said "You're space heroes, saviours of the universe" he chuckled.

"They are though, I've seen them save so many people and make so many things better." Victoria retorted.

"That's right my dear and you helped," The Doctor told her.

"I guess" she said "All I remember is screaming a lot."

"Yeah but remember when you saved the day by screaming your head off."

"Of course I remember, how could I forget that?" she said the fear coming back to her.

Jamie looked disappointed; he remembered all the fun times, all the times they had laughed together. All the times they teased each other and all the times they held each other when it got bad. He'd missed having her there to hold. He'd dreamt of this. Maybe if Peter left for a bit. She would remember.

"You clearly have a lot of catching up to do and I think I've left something at the cottage" he spoke briskly and left. Jamie was annoyed that he seemed to have read his mind and was being reasonable and accommodating.

She looked at her friends and had no idea what to say to them. Luckily the Doctor spoke up "So Victoria, what's wrong with this village?"

"Nothing it's a perfectly nice, normal village" she said determinedly

"Of course" he said reassuringly though bath Victoria and Jamie knew they were being condescended to. But they were used to that. "However, there's something stopping the Tardis from taking of."

"Oh no" Victoria exclaimed "I'll do whatever I can to help"

The Doctor smiled his impish smile "We're going back to the Tardis I believe I've figure out what's going on but I need the Tardis instruments to make sure." The Doctor started to leave but Victoria held his arm.

"Can I come with you, I want to help." Victoria asked.

"You're always welcome" They left and any observer would have noticed how odd it was that a Scotsman a hobo and by appearances what seemed to be a very fine lady would be going off together for. Victoria for her part wouldn't have known either but she couldn't help beaming.

They walked up the country paths together. All were silent. Victoria felt she had to say something, "Did you know I was here?" she enquired.

Jamie chuckled "He still can't steer the thing you know, years I've been travelling with him and he still doesn't know how to steer his own ship"

"It's always nicer to enjoy the journey than worry too much about the destination" The Doctors said a tad defensively " besides if I didn't do that, I wouldn't have had the wonderful surprise of seeing you again."

"Are there any monsters here?" she asked.

Both the Doctor and Jamie stopped. "Look Victoria, I doubt it's anything serious. We'll get this sorted and then we'll have a music recital like the one we had before, your piano playing was exquisite" The Doctor assured her.

"Thank you Doctor, I look forward to it" The Doctor grinned at her and started walking briskly towards the Tardis. Victoria on the other hand slowed down letting him dash of.

"He's lying isn't he" Victoria said calmly.

"I doubt he knows whether he's lying or not, it could be true."

She looked at him "I think there's something bad here."

Victoria trembled and Jamie unsure what to do just stood there and said hoping he sounded sincere "Look if you're scared you can take what's his face and leave, there's no shame in that."

"This could be my home, I could belong here." She said looking around her at daisy that seemed to become more dasier and the trees seemed to become more firm and their leaves seemed to reflect all of the possibilities of green, life, nature, goodness. "The last time I had a home, it got destroyed and I became an orphan, I won't let that happen again, I may be scared Jamie but I'm going to look after this place the way I couldn't when."

"I'd forgotten how brave you are." Jamie told her.

Victoria looked at him teasingly and then he held his face and looked into those warm Jamie eyes. Eyes she hadn't realised she missed until she looked into them. She said "you are the bravest person I've ever met, you help people without any thought of reward, no matter how bad or dangerous it gets, and I couldn't live like that."

"But you did, you were amazing"

"No I wasn't I kept screaming my head off and you'd come rescue me."

"You helped us, you were so inquisitive and always asking questions and "Jamie blushed "You made me smile."

"I didn't belong there Jamie." Victoria admitted "A part of me loved it, a part of me misses it so much, but it was so scary, Jamie and I knew I couldn't hack it, I was jumping at shadows, I didn't want my life to be different any more, I just wanted to be safe."

"But I'll keep you safe and there are so many nice places we could go."

"It's not enough for you to keep me safe, Jamie" Victoria turned form him and pulled her hands across her face trying to feel for the answers in nonexistent lines of wisdom. She turned to look at his face as if looking at a child. "My father protected me and he compromised all his principles to keep me safe."

"He was very brave"

"But he died" Victoria screamed alarming several birds; she collapsed on the floor, willing the tears not to come. "He died, Kemel tried to protect me, sweet Kemel even though he needed protecting just as much as I."

"I'm not going to die" Jamie told her.

She was failing to hold back the tears "Yes you are, I went to Scotland Jamie, I saw your grave, you're married and you die a century before I'm even born."

"I can't be"

"I'm sorry, Jamie but it's true."

"There's only one person I'd ever marry"

"Her name was Kirsty."

"Kirsty, he's going to take me home" Jamie realised.

"Is that so bad."

"Yes it means I'll never get to see the Doctor, Zoë, Ben, Polly or you ever again."

"But it's your home."

"It's not where I belong" Jamie was tearing up but he didn't want Victoria to see him so he ran after the Doctor.

Victoria had made one of her closest friends unhappy and she was sad about that. She watched him rush of leaving her alone. She'd often felt alone especially since she left the Doctor. The Harris's were lovely but they didn't understand her and a gas refinery wasn't the place for her. She went to university which would have been unheard of in her time. She met Polly and Barbara and with them she felt true companionship but she didn't belong in the world of academia with Barbara and she didn't fit into the role of a socialite with Polly which was odd because it was what she was raised to be. She wondered if the daleks hadn't come would she have hated it or would she have not realised there was anything to hate. Then she met Peter who was sweet, he seemed like an alloy of the Victorian values of her time and the modern thoughts of today. He understood her and he wanted to marry her. He made this place seem so amazing and it was. But was this her life, country housewife in a thatched cottage waiting for her husband to come home from work. It didn't seem right. Peter assured her that it would and she wouldn't be sitting at home all day she'd have her charities. Her mother was a great philanthropist. She travelled across the world helping children with all sorts of problems but it was clear Peter wanted her charities to be on a small scale. She supposed it didn't matter if that's where she belonged.

She hadn't realised she had been standing still. "Hurry up Victoria" the Doctor called "We don't want to lose you."

**A/N so hoped you liked that. This chapter's quite serious but I wanted to set up the pieces and make it clear where everyone is and who doesn't love a bit of angst.**


	4. Regrets

Regrets

As they got back to the Tardis, Victoria had a sudden rush of nostalgia. As if the Tardis was welcoming her back. It seemed wrong though as if the Tardis was pale. It was definitely the right colour but it felt ill.

Jamie went up to the console "There, There, we'll make you better, we'll look after you."

"Jamie, what did I say about touching the console"

"Sorry Doctor" he said sheepishly putting his hands in his pocket. Victoria smiled at him, that was so Jamie so considerate yet so out of step.

"Victoria, can you go and get me a map."

"A map" she said quizzically.

"Yes of the local area. There should be one in the library, you can use this to find it."

He handed her a small rectangular box. "What is it?"

"Oh it's a horrible thing but it's attuned to the Tardis and does help me keep track of everything." The doctor handled the device and gave it back to Victoria.

"Turn left and go staright for a 150 metres" said a strange robotic feminine voice. Victoria shrugged noted she had seen stranger things and started following the strange woman's instructions.

"Doctor, I need to talk to you."

"I know Jamie."

Jamie was flummoxed, he was expecting the doctor to tell him to be quiet because he was working or deflect it with a joke or a terrible pun. Silence filled the Tardis.

"Oh well, then if you don't want to talk now we can talk later." The Doctor said turning his back to his companion and working on the controls.

"Wait a minute, I genuinely want to talk to you about something Victoria said." Jamie said firmly.

"Fine" the Doctor replied.

They looked at each other, both waiting for some unknown cue.

"I wasn't expecting this to be, that easy, you always avoid answering hard questions."

The Doctor turned to look at his faithful companion "Ah Jamie, I've been running away from hard questions all my life but you have been my best friend for so many years, so I'm not going to run away from you."

Jamie was taken aback by that. The Doctor had never been so nice and honest to him. Of course this was the Doctor, the most mischievous man in the universe so part of him felt this could be a trap. But somewhere deep inside Jamie, he knew that the Doctor was telling the truth because Jamie had always known it deep down. "Ok then, Victoria says she's seen my grave."

"Is that all" the Doctor laughed.

"It may not be a big deal for you, who can change their face if they get bored but I only get one life and apparently I've already lived it."

"Jamie you have a future ahead of you and the past behind you, that's all you need to know."

"No, you said you'd answer a hard question, what's going to happen me when the timelords decide to carry out your sentence?"

"It's best not to think about it, it's the journey that matters."

"No Doctor that's not good enough, if you know what's going to happen to me, you have to tell me."

"You'll be sent home."

"But I don't want to go home, I won't fit in not after what I've seen, I can't go to the tavern every day talking guff with all the lads, having a go with the tavern wenches, not when I know what's out there."

"You won't remember me."

"But how could I possibly forget you, Victoria, everything."

Defensiveness entered the Doctor's voice "You witnessed the time lords chase us across the universe and erase a man from history, sending a 17th century highlander back to his time with his memory erased, child's play."

"But that isn't fair" Jamie argued "I'm not the same person, you've taught me so many things, I've met so many good people and I fell in" he couldn't finish the sentence the words choked in his throat. He felt his tears flowing freely though. "I don't want to forget."

"You don't belong here Jamie, this was never your destiny I stole your destiny from you so I would have a companion but you don't belong here" he stepped closer to Jamie " I've seen it your life, it is good, you make Kirsty very happy and your children are so naughty and mischievous like all good children."

"But I don't didn't even like Kirsty not in that way."

"People change, Jamie"

"Yes they do, I'm different, I've faced Daleks, Cyberman and the yeti there's got to be a way out of this."

"I gave you false hope before, I can't do it again."

"What do you mean," Jamie thought "You knew we weren't going to escape, you let them take Zoe away."

"I didn't let them Jamie, there was nothing I could do."

"She's had her memory wiped."

"There was nothing I could do they were too powerful."

"She doesn't know what she did, how she helped us, how she bugged the life out of me." He thought of Zoe she was like his little sister. He remembered all the arguments they had, all the times they comforted each other, all those moments gone.

"We can't help her." The Doctor said with a rare tone of finality.

"She'd do the same for us, if she knew we were out there with our memories erased living false lives, she'd save us."

"I'm sorry."

"You're giving up."

"I've accepted what's to come, that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the here and now" the Doctor told him, Jamie was a crippled mess on the floor, his head filled with all the adventures he had, he wanted to write them down but no one had taught him how. The Doctor continued "Besides in the moment we have stuff to do."

"What if I leave?"

"You can't."

"It would cause a paradox, the timelords wouldn't allow it, you'd be tidied away and I couldn't protect you."

"So that means I'm your friend until the timelords kick me out at which point you say oh well, we had a good run."

"Jamie I am going to miss you so much when you leave" for the first time ever Jamie saw something he thought he'd never see the Doctor crying. "But I refuse to dwell on things I can't change, the universe is big and strange and amazing and I want to see as much as it with you as I can."

"But when it ends."

The Doctor smiled through his tears, "everything ends Jamie, it doesn't mean you can't have fun on the way."

"I guess" Jamie mumbled getting some measure of control over himself.

"Good, anyway get yourself cleaned up, you want to look good for Victoria."

Jamie went towards his room then he thought of something. "Not even Victoria."

"I'm sorry Jamie."

He wanted to cry but a part of him grew cold and numb and he realised "Maybe it will be less painful; I mean she's getting married, she doesn't have a space in her heart for me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"But what's the point if I'm going to marry Kirsty anyway; it feels like I would be betraying her even if she loved me back I'd eventually have to give my love to somebody else."

The Doctor sighed "I can't help you there; love's a tricky business I could never get the hang of it."

"I guess so, Doctor" he went towards his room and had a thought "Doctor you know there could be a woman out there just waiting to make an honest man out of you" he chuckled at the idea.

"Don't be silly, go and get dressed." He said with a tinge of put upon frustration, of course that was for show. The Doctor was relieved he had his best friend but for a little bit longer. Jamie left and the Doctor went back to his console.

"Doctor" Victoria's voice rung out. The Doctor turned around startled "I'm sorry Doctor did I startle you.

"No of course not, my dear."

"Well I've got the maps, I assume you wanted the one for this year." She handed it to him.

Thank you Victoria, he laid it out across the floor.

"Ah ha" he said.

"What Doctor."

"There's the Village."

"Yes Doctor" Victoria answered rather annoyed.

"Another" the Doctor said like a greedy toddler.

She handed him one at a random. It turned out that the map was from 1963.

"Ah 1963 a very good year." Victoria wonderd how the Doctor could treat maps like fine wine whilst sprawled on the floor like a toddler.

"Ah ha"

Victoria hoping that this would be better than the last one asked "What Doctor?"

"Look the village."

"Yes Doctor."

"No really look" Victoria followed his finger and he was pointing at nothing.

"There's nothing there."

"Exactly look at the map references on both of these map, this village should be here" he pointed vigorously at the empty space. "But it isn't"

"This has to be a mistake, Peter has lived here most of his life and his family have been here for generations."

"Well the hand me another map" Together they worked out the village had apparently only existed according to the ordinance survey for 5 years.

"This is impossible Doctor, the buildings are old, most people in this village are over 50, and how could this place spring into being."

"I don't know" the Doctor said thoughtfully.

"What's all the fuss?" Jamie asked

Victoria looked at him and she could have sworn he looked different. He was wearing a kilt; he had a Jamie frown as he wondered what was going on. But he seemed neater.

"You've ironed your shirt." She said not realising she said it out loud; both Victoria and Jamie looked embarrassed.

"It's this thing Zoe had to keep her clothes looking nice"

"Now then" the Doctor snapping everyone back to reality. "This village has apparently been built over the course of 5 years by people for no apparent reason."

"So we know nothing" Jamie stated

"On the contrary we know that Peter is connected to this somehow."

"No not Peter."

"I knew he was no good" Jamie said trying to sound angry but sounding far too pleased.

"No he is good, he's been so nice to me and he wouldn't do anything evil." Victoria said desperately

"I'm sure you're right Victoria, but I should talk to him after all he may know what's keeping the Tardis here."

"No he wouldn't, he's nice and ordinary and his family have been here for years."

"Then he know this village quite well and can explain these maps to us" The Doctor said with a reassuring smile

After a moment of hesitation Victoria said "You're right, Doctor" The Doctor smiled he never got tired of hearing that. Jamie groaned.

"Good do you know where he is" the Doctor leapt to his feet.

"He's probably at his house." Victoria told him getting to her feet. They all left the Tardis heading towards the village that shouldn't exist.

They arrived at Peter's house, Victoria got out her key. The house felt the same, it didn't seem fake or imaginary. It looked like a thatched cottage that had housed generations of people that lived, worked and slept here.

She felt the walls and she could feel the age beneath her fingers. The bumps and cracks. She turned the key in the lock and felt it jam. The keyhole was rusty and her key struggled to turn it. The Doctor had to be wrong thought Victoria. She walked in, the same crampt hallway. She took her breath satisfied that there was a rational explanation for all this.

"Peter" she shouted "I need to speak with you."

"He's not here." Victoria said rather pointlessly.

"So what do we do now?" Jamie asked. There was a long silence

Jamie didn't like this place; it was too neat and tidy, too perfect. It looked like a doll's house but bigger, she deserves better than his kept repeating through his head then again he knew a part of that was jealousy. After all Peter could give her a home not like him."Do you know where he might be?" The Doctor asked filling the silence.

"We were meant to go on a walk; I suppose he could have gone on his own."

"He could be anywhere then" Jamie said knocking into a small edge table. Stupid cottage

"No not anywhere, he's around." Victoria insisted

"I suppose we could ask at the pub, they might know where he is." Jamie suggested anything to get out of this house

"Good thinking Victoria, I'll go and you and Jamie can stay in case he comes back."

"Yes Doctor" Victoria said trying to stop shaking.

Jamie frowned but nodded. He didn't want to be in the same room as her. Especially after what he learnt. The fact that he might not just only lose her again but forget that he even lost her. It was terrible but there she was looking as beautiful as ever. She was nervous, shaking, trembling. He wanted to comfort her but he couldn't. Not because of rejection but because she might comfort him back. They might fall in love, have adventures, have children. This had once been his fantasy but now it seemed like a nightmare. He put his hands behind his back determined to be a gentlemen besides, she'd like that.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thanks, Jamie had never got tea, it was horrible brown liquid that burnt his mouth. He didn't get why it had caught on.

"Oh" Victoria said.

The stood there in the hallway, not sure where to go from here.

"I'm sorry" Jamie said eventually even as he said it he wanted to unsay it but he had to say do something anything.

"Why?"

"That this place isn't real."

Victoria wanted to argue but she couldn't. She knew something was wrong here, the walls felt old but they also had secrets. This place unnerved her, she thought it was apprehension about Peter but maybe it was something more. She'd never felt welcome, it wasn't anything anyone said or did. It was the place it oozed something that Victoria was scared of. She never told Peter.

"I guess I never belonged here." She said sadly.

"It's nice." Jamie said with attempted sincerity but no one can say it's nice without sounding insincere.

"This was going to be my life Jamie, I was going to make Peter's tea, raise his children, clean this house, what do I do now?"

"I don't know but you can't live a life someone's mapped out for you." Jamie looked at her. "You have to make your own path."

"I've tried but it's so hard and people expect so many different things."

"If the doctor's taught me anything, you just have to go for it."

"Go for it" she repeated "easier said than done"

"That's always the case" Jamie said. Victoria looked at him and wondered when her foolish Jamie had become so wise, maybe he always was and she'd only just become wise enough to recognise it.

"How do you make your own path."

"I have no idea I follow the Doctor."

They both laughed and then they stopped, "Well I guess one day you're going to go home, have kids, it will be like you never left."

Jamie grimaced, Victoria not sure what she'd done. He said simply "It's my home I don't think it's where I belong."

"Where do you belong?" Victoria asked and after a split second she answered for him "with the Doctor."

"Being with the Doctor is about not belonging, he prefers it that way to always be on the outside, he never wants to settle down, sometimes I wish." A pause fell between them

Victoria broke it first "What do you wish?"

"I wish" Jamie started "I wish that there was a place for me to stop."

"Where?"

"Somewhere" Jamie thought hard, Victoria smiled at him nodding at him to continue "Somewhere I could make a difference, somewhere people would look at me and think there goes Jamie Mccrimmon, he does things, somewhere with a someone I could tell my troubles to, someone who would encourage me, someone who'd make me better."

"You're perfect Jamie" Jamie looked taken aback and Victoria face turned to scarlet, she turned away from him. "What I mean is, you're so kind, courageous and handsome. Well maybe not the last one, no especially the last one but you are quite small but I like that, that makes you my height, which is perfect for me, but the fact that you're handsome isn't important, you're so Scottish. Oh I mean I don't know why that matters at all really, It's just that you were the first man I fell in love with even though I never told you because I never knew how to deal with it. I never expected to marry a person like you but every time I look at you I think of how perfect you are and I don't know what to do and I've missed you"

Jamie grabbed her arms and turned her around to face him. She had tears in her eyes and she reached out to touch his face. He touched her hand. She breathed a sigh of relief somehow he's understood.

"Victoria I love you and no matter what happens that will never change, no matter where the Doctor took me I always loved you, No matter what the timelords do to me. I was so scared to say it before and then it was too late. I am so glad that the Tardis is stuck here because I finally get to say it. I don't have any regrets, no matter what happens."

She leaned in to kiss him, it would be her first kiss but she'd always known it would be Jamie. Her highlander, her hero and now her love.

He put his finger to her lips "I am sorry Victoria but I'm not the Doctor I can't live in this moment, I want this, but I'm not going to be able to handle losing this."

He might as well have been speaking Egyptian for all the sense he made. She stepped away from him. "I think I have made a fool of myself."

"No you're not a fool."

"I thought I belonged with you." She couldn't even cry it's as if the pain was so deep within her, it couldn't reach her eyes. She felt a numbness engulf her. She didn't understand.

"Victoria I can explain."

"Victoria thank goodness there you are." Peter came in past Jamie and hugged her. She didn't respond. "We need to go we're in danger."

"What" Victoria somehow managed to say.

"I don't have time to explain we need to leave, they're going to find us."

"What?" She'd already used the last of her functioning neurons for what and her brain was stuck on repeat.

"Let's go" he grabbed her and pulled on her arm.

"Hold on a second" Jamie said and pulled the other arm.

"Let go of her, I'm protecting her.

"What?" Peter managed to pull Victoria away from Jamie but she stumbled and fell to the ground. Then something grabbed her from behind. Peter saw this and screamed no and then before she knew it there was a flash of light. She was somewhere else.

"Hello Victoria."

"What"

**A/n Mwahahahaha cliff hanger, Don't you love them. That was a lot of fun to write. Please review.**


End file.
